User blog:FinchelWemma/Marina's Individuality Blog
Hey guys. What should I say? I made it. I finally made it to "Project: Glee". My biggest dream is true. It is so incredible. Last season I wished that I will be a contender on the next season and now I am really here ready to fight for my goal. I sit in a wheelchair... I know it but... Why shouldn't I try it? Just because sitting in a wheelchair doesn't mean that your life is over. It can also start again and you can try to make everything better. And I also can walk for 5 to 6 hours a day. Which I am really glad about it because of the cheography we have. Now to the first week. The first theme was "Individuality". Something I can really show since I am in a wheelchair. But the song. It wasn't so mine. The song for the Homework Assignment was "Grace Kelly". I even didn't know that song. But hey.. I must through it. It is a competition. So after Robert gave us the lyrics of the song we decided who is singing which line. And I can say. Mikaela and Roxy where kinda of annoying in my eyes. They were fighting over a line. And it is just the first week. I don't want to know how it will end if the two of them goes to the final... At the moment I think I will get there, too... But if the songs doesn't change my luck will be over. And Dillion and Audri? They both wanted the same line but Dillion gave it without fighting to Audri... I think their will be our first couple. If it is so... I am happy for them. And just before I forget it. There is this boy Reid. He is so nice and friendly to me. And he likes the same TV Series than I. I hope we will get friends during the competition. And the other contenders? They are really nice but... I didn't talk much to them. Why it is so? I don't know. Maybe I want to protect myself for getting hurt. On the next day Robert told us who our guest mentor will be. And it is Brandon Foster. A contender from season one. I liked him so much in the first season. We did our performance and then Brandon must choose who win the Homework Assignment. I hope I will get a good comment about my part of it. He said my name and I was so excited to be mentioned. But I am disappointed from me. He said I should get better and so on. And it is just the first week. That is not good. I mean... If it will be so all the time I can go. So I must do better. I must improved and show them all that people stuck in a wheelchair can also fight on a competition like that. In the end the winner for the Homework Assignment was Mikaela. I am happy for her but I think she didn't deserve it that much. After that Robert and Brandon told us the song for the music video. It is "Express Yourself" by Madonna. I think I can handle that and show them with this song that I have Individuality in me. For the music video we have cheography by Zach and Brooke. I am so excited about it. We trained the moves and everything but Zach told me all the time to step out a little bit. I know it but... I don't know why it doesn't work. I am a little bit disappointed about me. But I will fight again. I must. And I know I can do it. Vocals were with Nikki. But when I was in the booth Nikki said nothing to me. So I think I made it a good one for the first time. The video shoot is with Erik White. He worked with every big star. That is so great that we can now work with him. I am feeling like a little star. I hope that doesn't sound like I am better than the others. Elevate had a lot of trouble while the video shoot. But at the end of many takes he finally made it. And after many takes after that we were finally ready. At the reveal of the Bottom Three I was so excited. I know it wasn't my best that I showed this week and I hope I am not in the Bottom because this means that I am doing a Last Chance Performance for Ryan Murphy. And in the first week. No... therefore I am not ready for it so soon. Mikaela was first on the call back list. I am happy for her but now I am more excited. On which place will I be? Lots of names were called back but not mine. I am getting nervous. What should I do if I am one of the Bottom Three. I wouldn't be happy for it. In the end of many names Cameron, Elevate, Jayden, Lohan, Simon and I are standing on the stage. So now I know that I am maybe one of the Bottom Three but I still hope that it will be not. Robert said to me that I didn't show them my individual and that I must have more confidence. Okay. I will try to get better the next week. I must. I don't want to leave this competition so soon. And in the end Robert said that Cameron, Lohan and I are in for the next week. I am so glad that I am in. I am 13th on the call back list but that doesn't matter for me. I am just glad that I am in for the next week. I looked at the other three and wish them luck. Then I leave the stage with Lohan and Cameron. After the Last Chance Performance from the Bottom Three there was a long waiting till the call back list was up. Nobody from the Bottom want to go first. Then Robert came in and said that the list was up. I looked at the three contenders who are going through the door and up to the call back list. Jayden and Simon where in for the next week. But Elevate... He is send home. I am so sad for him since I know that he is a nice guy. I will really miss him. We sung with him in the background his "Keep Holding On". And next week I will do better. I hope it will be a good theme to show them I am really worth it for the competition. Hope you guys wish me luck for it. Category:Blog posts